User blog:Agent M/An EdFan's Guide to Grammar
Grammatical I see many comments and pages with grammatical errors. A common trend is found when one user sees incorrect content, then goes and uses it on other pages. Most of the trends tend to be: Apostrophe Gaps: Incorrect Version: Eddy was the " leader " of the group. This is incorrect. Correct Version: Eddy was the "leader" of the group. This is correct. *Note, most will view this as fine, when it isn't. Bracket Gaps Incorrect Version: Jonny went to bed ( with Plank .) Correct Version: Jonny went to bed (with Plank). *Note, just because they are brackets, don't ignore grammar (or forget punctuation)! Addicted to CAPS Incorrect Version: It Ended They Wont Make Anymore unleash We All Help Out with a Poll you can find tons online anyone got a Good One, You Can Advertise. This is incorrect. Correct Version: It ended they wont make anymore unless we all help out with a poll. You can find tons online. Anyone got a good one, you can advertise. This is correct. *Note, The above comment was taken from a comment from Ed, Edd n Eddy . Here are some other comments taken from the same page: *But they Probley Wont Cause they Wanna Do Something Diffrent *I Wish they Would Make More *It's Probally Not The British Are Coming It Actually Is The Aliens Are Coming. Oh By The Way Brew Haw Haw Is Not A Title Reference For Boo Haw Haw. *Brew Haw Haw? I Don't Think It's A Reference. Tightly SPACED Incorrect Version: "cool,i want one!" Correct Version: " Cool, I want one!" *Note, "cool,i want one!" was taken from a comment from Canadian Squirt Gun. Here are more examples: * EEN'E,PLEASE MAKE MORE,I WATCH IT EVERY DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *travis;ilove this show!!!!! User heer user rite Incorrect Version: Someone maed a category calld Categorys. Correct Version: Someone made a category called Categories. *Note, someone actually did make a category called "Categorys" (I nominated the category for deletion because it was pointless). (Worse than) Ed Font A foreword: this type occurs from time to time, but it is the worst of all of them, being a combination of all the above. Incorrect Version: the eds always spel wrong why double d doen'nt help them i they cannot spel correctly. Correct Version: The Eds always spell wrong. Why doesn't Double D them? I/they cannot spell correctly. *Note: this was taken from the comments section of Chimp World, and as Jspyster1 said, "irony" is a good description. Grammatical Mush Another foreword, this is mostly used by Anon. User 81.224.143.213, who refuses to make sense and who I have asked to clean up his atrocious grammar repeatedly. Incorrect Version: Do you like "Stand back,matron of mayor!Girls hate toe nails, Eddy!. Correct Version: Do you like "Stand back, matron of mayo! Girls hate toe nails, Eddy!" *Note: He even: #Left out the last quotation mark, #Got the quote wrong anyway, #Didn't leave a space after the following: the first comma, the exclamation mark, #Even put a full stop after the exclamation mark! Who else writes like this?! Worse than Meets the "I" Hardly any anon. users spell the "word" "I" properly. it's always i, i, i, i, i, i, i, i, i, i, i, and it's a damn i-sore. The Dreaded To/Two/Too There's a difference between these, you know: To: I went to the car. This signifies that you went somewhere, eg. a location. Two: 2''. It's as simple as that. The number. Too: ''Too many people don't know the difference between to/two/too. It means there's way too much of something. Get it? Spelling Some people are unaware that they are making spelling mistakes. Don't worry we're only human and it happens to the rest of us. Here are some handy tips: #Ed wiki's spell-checker doesn't work perfectly, so have a program, like Microsoft Word out, that offers suggestions on words if you get stuck. Remember, don't rush towards the finish line! #If you see a zippy red line under a word, you just made a mistake. Go back and right-click, (and hope that it works) then choose a suitable alternative to the miss-spelled word (if it doesn't...well, you'll always have handy tip No.1). #If you're that bad at spelling, write the whole thing on Microsoft Word, then when there are no mistakes, Copy and Paste it into the edit section. #Remember to the spell the characters' names right. The most commonly misspelled name is "Johnny" when it should be spelled without the "h". Another thing that I'm seeing is that nearly nobody can spell "probably" right. It's either "prolly", "probally", etc. Punctuation Without punctuation, sentences would become harder to read, have two different meanings, etc. It is very important to: #Start a sentence with a capital letter, #Only put words starting with capitals if it's an "I" or a name, #Put punctuation where needed, #Put spaces in between words, #LOOK OUT FOR ZIPPY RED LINES. #Word order. This can either mark a sentence as an insult or a compliment. Example: "the eds always spel wrong why double d doen'nt help them i they cannot spel correctly." I chose this sentence because it had most of what I was looking for. Let's break this up, shall we? #The eds always spel wrong why double d doen'nt help them i they cannot spel correctly. Starting with a capital letter, #The Eds always spel wrong why Double D doen'nt help them I they cannot spel correctly. Capital letters for names, #The Eds always spel wrong, why Double D doen'nt help them? I/they cannot spel correctly. Punctuation, #The Eds always spel wrong, why Double D doen'nt help them? I/they cannot spel correctly. Hmm, nothing to add. #The Eds always spell wrong, why Double D doesn't help them? I/they cannot spell correctly. There we go, no red lines. #The Eds always spell wrong, why doesn't Double D help them? I/they cannot spell correctly. Correct ordering. Apostrophes These are used to denote ownership over something, or fill in for missing letters, Example: can't = can + not. Since there is no "o" in the word, that's where the apostrophe goes. "doen'nt" (taken from the above section) is not a word, as it would mean "doen" (missing letter) + "nt", which makes no sense. "Doesn't" makes sense because it is: "does" + "n(o)t" = "doesn't" Ownership This is used to say something belongs to that person or group. Example: "The Eds bike was broken." #It could be: "The Ed's bike was broken." #Or it would be: "The Eds' bike was broken." The second one makes sense because adding the name means it belongs collectively to a group, in this case, the Eds. Category:Blog posts